User blog:GFreeman/Rochester 1887
High powered and good concealment |unlock = 63 |slot = 3 |price = $187,000 |mag = 6 |type = Lever Action |max_ammo = 30 |rate_of_fire = 200 |reload_time = 0.57 s/shell (approx.) |damage = 75 |accuracy = 9 |stability = 4 |concealment = 22 |threat = 52 |achievements = 3 }} The '''Rochester 1887 shotgun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is a custom weapon intended for use by the player crew. A Rob Jennings' famous design, this shotgun was first developed in 1887 by demand of a repeating shotgun for lawmen and cowboys to use. To many, two shots was not enough firepower for a scatter gun and a repeating shotgun was required to get the job done. Overview The Rochester 1887 is a lever-action weapon, meaning that there is no pump to rack after every shot, but a metal lever around the trigger group is actuated instead, giving it a marginally faster rate of fire compared to pump shotguns. The Rochester by default has a magazine capacity of shells and, while lacking any magazine mods, can be enhanced through the use of Skills. The Rochester can also be suppressed and used as an effective stealth weapon. The suppressor obscures the sight post, though, so precise aiming may be hindered by the use of one. The default iron sights of the Rochester is pretty flat and low to begin with, though, so it is generally advised to fire it from the hip, as the pellet spread cone is usually manageable. While it obviously lacks the range and accuracy of other silenced sidearms, its excessive power can send a guard flying several feet away, depending on how close one is. This can prove to be either an advantage or a detriment in a stealth scenario, as the player can knock guards clean away from door ways and out of sight of other guards, but must make sure not to propel the guard's body out into the open where other guards and civilians can see it, or so far away that reaching the pager is impossible. Summary Pros: * High damage * Good rate of fire * Can be modified for very high concealment * Can use barrel extension and gadget mods * High threat level Cons: * Low maximum ammo * Fairly low base ammo capacity * Poor accuracy and stability * Very limited unique mod pool that primarily gears towards stealth, unbalancing performance somewhat * Flat and awkward iron sights Tips *The Assault Light works very well for estimating where shots will hit due to the spread. *When modded with The Silent Killer Suppressor, Synthetic Furniture, Short Barrel and Exterminator body, it has a concealment of . Along with The Silent Killer, this makes it an effective choice for both Plan A (stealth) and Plan B (Assault). **Using 000 Buckshots along with the Silent Killer Suppressor and aced Silent Killer skill can bring the weapon damage to , but with a hard ammo reduction of shells. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Frame Upper Receiver Achievements law enforcers.}} charging Cloakers with headshots.}} Trivia * The Rochester 1887 is based on the famous Winchester Model 1887 shotgun and the 1991 sci-fi action movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day in which it is the signature weapon of Arnold Schwarzenegger's titular character. ** The achievement Exterminated is a reference to the titular character being a Terminator robot. The Exterminator body mod turns the Rochester into the model of the 1887 used in the movie. ** The achievement Hasta la Vista, Baby! is a nod to the Terminator's signature quote from the movie that was spoken during the movie's climax. *** The same phrase can be seen engraved on the hammer of the weapon. ** The achievement Judgement Day is in reference to the movie's title, as well as the climactic event that signaled the rise of the machines against humans in the Terminator universe. *** The kills needed to unlock the achievement is a reference to the titular Terminator's model number, T-800. ** The reloading animation of the Rochester ends in a spin-cock, again a homage to Terminator 2. * The designer of the Rochester 1887 is Rob Jennings, which is the in-universe equivalent of John Browning. Gallery Rochester.png|The default Rochester 1887. RochesterShort.png|The Rochester modded for Extermination Category:Blog posts